Chris's death
by Ayele
Summary: "This is how life was for my family after my brother died. We carried on. After all we had to." I don't know how it truly was for them after that, I only imagined it for an English assignment. Settled after the end of the movies "Into the wild". Carine's POV.


**So this is my first post (gosh I'm nervous!). This was a writing assignment for an English test when I was in 12th grade and I had only an hour to write it so please don't be too harsh! Also I'm French so it may feel weird at some point but anyway. The subject was about how Chris's parents live after his death, so I chose to write in Carine's POV. It was supposed to be in 250 words but I've always had this problem where I write double of what's requested ;p ! So anyway now I'm gonna let enjoy (or not ?!) this and stop with all this useless writing!**

**By the way: I don't own Into the wild (So that's what it feels like to write a disclaimer!)  
**

One day, some policeman came to our place. When they saw the uniform, the parents seemed like they were hoping for some news. « Maybe he is coming to tell us that Chris is merrily drinking margaritas in a jaccuzzi surrounded by sexy women in Las Vegas » they thought. Well they actually didn't, but from their looks at the moment they opened the door, I bet it was something like that.

But for the three of us, the face of the unknown man could express only one thing. My brother, their son was not doing well. Was he ill? Had he gotten hit by some car?

The man opened his mouth and spoke.

« Mr and Mrs McCandless, I am deeply and sincerely sorry to tell you that the body of your son has been found eight days ago in Alaska. He had been there for three weeks so we had to identify him from his teeth. »

Mother, who was already shaking before he spoke up, collapsed before the end of the first sentence. Father went stiff. I don't remember what I thought at that time. Actually, I think my mind went blank.

He carried on: « We will send the body to the funerarium that you wish. Once again I'm terribly sorry but I will ask you to contact the police station as soon as possible. I'm now leaving. »

I'm not quite sure that's what he actually said at the end. My mother's yelling covered it a bit. And anyways, what happened after this is just like fog in my mind. I think my father took care of all the official things while crying his eyes out. I'd never seen him cry before. And I never thought I ever would.

It's been three months now. Mom's still in bed. Dad and I are trying our hardest to make her eat at least once a day. But it's not easy when we ourselves don't feel like eating or even living anymore.

I think the only time I saw her out of her bedroom was when she threw all of our plates at the kitchen wall about two weeks ago. I had tried to talk about Chris' diary. I wanted to go see the people he met to tell them he was no longer beside us. They had the right to know. But she answered I didn't need to. Chris was coming home soon and he would dial his friends to give them some news himself.

It wasn't the first time I saw her in denial, so I insisted, telling her he wasn't coming back. Ever. My eyes were teary as I said it , so her face was a blur to me. But I know she was angry and out of her mind. Would she have broken dishes if not?

Every sunday, Dad asks me to drive him to the church to pray. Sometimes , after that, we even go to a mosque, a basilica or a temple (I said Chris wouldn't want us to be narrow-minded). On the way, we talk about _him _a lot. I've explained to Dad how unbearable our childhood had been. He has cried in apology. That was the second time I saw him do it.

Now things are much better between us. Not at their best, but better. It comforts me to think that Chris' death wasn't totally useless. But it doesn't mean that I don't want him to be with us.

Oh Chris! How I wish you came back to us, with your newly peaceful mind, ready to talk to Mom and Dad. Maybe they would have changed as well. Or maybe not. Who knows?

Today again we will light a candle, hoping you're happy in heaven. Because that's where you are right? Watching us and taking care of us. Good bye Chris.

See you in some time.

**So what do you think? My teacher liked it but I wanted to know if _real people_ (;])would like it too. Please Review!**


End file.
